A Moment Alone
by My2BrownEyes
Summary: After Season 3 (contains slight spoilers). Rick/Daryl slash. Rick needs some time to himself. Daryl knows better. Explicit content


**A/N:** Rick came to me this morning and accused me of neglecting him for the Avengers. He was of course correct. Then he told me this story. I hope you enjoy it.

WARNING: contains slight spoilers for season 3 and explicit material

* * *

Rick walks quietly down to the lower level of the prison making sure no one sees him. He's wrong. A pair of ice-blue eyes watches him go, becomes curious, and decides to follow.

"Rick? You okay, man?"

"Huh?" Rick replies turning quickly around. He looks haggard…sane but still haggard. "Oh, hey, Daryl. I'm fine. Just needed some air."

"So ya came to the basement. And here I thought the best air was outside."

That brings a smile to the former sheriff's face. "You ain't wrong. I just…I needed…"

"Ta be alone? I get it. 'S why I love huntin'. Chance ta be alone. Not have everyone wantin' somethin' from ya."

Rick nods. He knew Daryl would understand.

The hunter continues, "Must be hard on ya, what with the new people 'n' all, gettin' them used ta our way of doin' things." The two men look at each other for a moment before they both nod. "Well, guess I'll let ya get to it then."

"Hey, Daryl," Rick calls as the younger man starts to walk away.

"Yeah?"

The dark-haired man hesitates. "I just…I wanted to thank you again. What you did for my family…"

"'T weren't nothin'," he replies with a shrug.

"No, it was a lot. I was…in a dark place. You took care of my family. I'm grateful."

"You would 'a done the same."

"Maybe. I'd like ta think so. But it's more than that. You had my back. You've always had my back. Even when I wasn't makin' the best decisions, I knew I could count on you. That's…rare."

Daryl shrugs again. "I knew ya'd come around."

"Yeah, well, I didn't. Anyway, thanks."

"Sure." He looks at Rick, sees the weight of responsibility on those shoulders, wishes he could help. "Hey, look, I know it probably ain't none of my business, but I don't think Lori would want ya ta be a hermit the rest o' your life."

Rick's defenses rise. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Just sayin' that you might want to let one of the ladies out there help you relax a little."

"Sex. You're sayin' I should have sex with one of 'em."

Now Daryl's defenses come up. "Yeah, I am. When was the last time you and Lori bumped uglies? Safe to say it was long 'fore she…" Now the hunter feels guilty and like a jerk. He looks away.

Rick's shoulders slump, and he runs a hand through his dirty hair. "Ya ain't wrong," he admits.

"Sorry."

"Ain't your fault."

"Michonne ain't bad lookin'," Daryl suggests. He sees the scowl on his friend's face and moves on. "There are a couple a' nice ones in the new group. Or there's always Beth."

"Okay, first of all, she's young enough ta be my daughter. So no thank you."

"And second?" Daryl can't help but ask.

"Second, I'm pretty sure my boy has a crush on 'er. He'd never forgive me if I tried to make a move, not to mention Hershel."

"Okay, so Beth is out. Carol?"

Rick is confused, and it shows. "I thought you and she…"

"Eh. We fool around sometimes, but it ain't serious or nothin'. She feels more like my sister or cousin or somethin'."

"You fool around with your sister or cousin or somethin'?"

The hunter shrugs one shoulder. "She knows the deal."

"Well, thanks fer yer sloppy seconds, but no thanks." He puts his palms over his eyes. "Can't believe I'm talkin' 'bout this…'specially to you."

"'Specially to me? Why 'specially to me?"

"'Cause," he dark-haired man begins, dropping his hands and looking at the hunter. There's a hint of guilt in the dark blue eyes. "Nothin'. Nevermind." He drops his eyes.

"Oh, I mind," Daryl informs him.

What the hell is Rick supposed to say to that? That he's had dreams about the hunter that would make a grown man blush? He feels heat rising to his cheeks and hopes to God that Daryl doesn't notice. "It's just…"

The hunter steps towards Rick and examines the older man's face for any clues. When he gets close enough, he puts a hand on the former sheriff's shoulder.

Rick looks up. Their eyes lock.

"You just lost yer brother," he notes, fumbling for a reason to change the subject. He immediately regrets it as soon as the pain and sadness appear in the ice-blue eyes and the hand drops off his shoulder.

"Yeah. So what? We've all lost someone."

"Must 'a' been hard."

Daryl looks at the leader with accusing eyes. "No harder than losin' a wife, I'd imagine."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'a' brought it up."

"Yeah, well ya did." His eyes never look away.

Rick flounders for something to say. "I been havin' dreams," he confesses.

"What kind a' dreams?"

"Needful kind."

"Kind with Lori?"

"I wish." They don't say anything for a long while. "I shouldn't 'a' brought it up."

"Rick, ya gotta talk to someone."

"Not you."

"Why not?"

The widower knows he's blushing now. He closes his eyes in frustration. If he tells Daryl about his dreams, the hunter may no longer have his back. Hell, he might even want to leave the group. Rick couldn't bear that a second time. It was hard enough before the dreams started. Oh, who the hell is he kidding? The dreams started before then.

Rick feels a hand on his shoulder. He can't look. He refuses to look. He feels arms wrap around him, feels a body, warm and inviting, pressing against his chest.

"What kind a' dreams, Rick?" a soft voice asks into the former lawman's ear.

His arms automatically wrap around the hunter. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Tell me. You know you wanna." Daryl puts his hands on either side of Rick's face and holds it so he can look into the closed eyes. "Look at me," he orders and is rewarded with two deep blue eyes full of fear and a glimmer of hope. "I ain't runnin' away. Just tell me."

"I been dreamin' o' you," Rick confesses quietly.

"Me?" It sounds small, hesitant.

The older man nods.

"What am I doin' in yer dreams?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Don't say then. Show me instead."

Rick's eyes grow wide in surprise. He hesitates for a moment before claiming Daryl's lips with his own. They taste like earth and life and so much better than in the dream. And they're kissing back. They're kissing back forcefully. Rick opens his mouth and licks those warm lips. Their tongues meet three, no four times before they finally pull apart.

"They must have been some dreams," Daryl says with a crooked smile. "Can't help but wonder how'd they compare ta mine."

Rick smiles. "You dream about me?"

"Shit, yeah. Some real steamy ones, too. Never told ya 'cause Lori and all. Plus, didn't think ya felt the same."

"Well, now ya know better."

"Now I do."

They kiss again, softly at first then with a growing hunger. Rick pulls Daryl close, can feel his warmth and strength through their clothes. The leader's body is beginning to respond, and he pulls away to catch his breath and calm down.

Daryl will have none of that and immediately presses himself against the man he's come to trust more than he's trusted anyone in his whole life. He feels the hardening bulge in the older man's trousers. That calls for some decisive action, and the hunter grinds himself against the growing cock.

Breath hitching from the contact, Rick tries to pull away again. "What if someone comes down here lookin' fer us?"

"No one's comin' ta look fer us," he replies and grinds his pelvis into the former sheriff again.

"Fuck," Rick sighs before reclaiming Daryl's mouth and pulling him closer.

It's the hunter's turn to pull away but only just enough to unfasten Rick's trousers and plunge his hand inside them. He grabs the hard cock and rubs his palm against it haphazardly.

A groan escapes Rick's throat. It's been so long since anyone other than himself touched him there. He'd almost forgotten what it was like. He tries to pull the hunter closer then suddenly shudders as he comes inside his trousers and all over Daryl's hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just…It's been a while."

The hunter just laughs. "It's okay, man. Didn't think it was gonna last long anyway." He removes his hand from Rick's trousers and begins to lick the semen off his fingers. "Mmm, ya taste better than I imagined."

The older man feels the blush rising to his cheeks again. He looks down and sees the strain within Daryl's trousers. He grabs the front of them and quickly unfastens them.

"What 'cha doin', Rick?"

"Thought I'd return the favor." His hand finds Daryl's cock and begins to stroke. He hears the hunter's breath deepen, feels the hips begin to thrust into his hand.

"If ya really want ta fulfill my dreams, you'd wrap yer mouth around it."

Rick immediately gets down onto his knees, pulls out Daryl's dick, and sticks it in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Daryl moans as the older man begins to suck. "Oh, shit, that's good." He can't help but thrust into the warm wet mouth. He goes slow and shallow at first but goes deeper and deeper each time until he can practically feel the back of Rick's throat press against this tip of his cock. He moans some more as the leader's hands grab his ass and squeeze. His hands are on Rick's shoulders, and he looks down at the grizzled dark-haired man sucking him off. "Damn, that's hot."

Rick hums his agreement and sends a shiver through the body in front of him. He hums again and feels the increased tempo of Daryl's thrusts.

"Oh, fuck. Do that again."

Another hum comes then another. The hunter is relishing this experience with every sense he has. One last hum gets him to the edge. "I'm 'bout ta come," he says in a strained voice.

Rick quickly moves away and watches as ropes of semen shoot out of the younger man and splatter unceremoniously against the floor. The dark-haired man is hard again and ready for more. "Ready to return the favor?" he asks the hunter.

"Shit, yeah." He gets Rick onto his back and pulls out the engorged cock. "Damn, that's beautiful."

"As much as I like bein' admired, I'd prefer it if ya got down ta business."

Daryl smiles up at the former sheriff. "Yes, sir." He licks the tip of the dick, tasting Rick's semen from the prior attentions. Then he takes about half of it into his mouth and begins to suck with relish.

Rick moans appreciatively. He hopes he can last longer this time but finds himself grabbing onto the dirty blond hair almost immediately. "Damn, Daryl. Where did you learn that?"

The hunter lifts his head. "Ya want me ta answer yer questions or suck yer dick? I can't do both."

"Suck. Definitely suck."

Daryl goes back to doing just that. He runs his teeth lightly along the shaft causing the leader to tremble and moan. He flicks the tip of the cock with the tip of his tongue causing a louder moan. Then he deep throats it and sucks hard as he pulls up. He does this three or four times before turning his attention to the tip again.

By this time, Rick is practically writhing on the floor. He changes between looking at the dark ceiling and looking at the man going down on him. And then he feels the light pressure of the teeth again. "I can't…I can't hold out much longer."

The hunter deep throats him one more time before releasing him.

"One more lick," Rick pleads.

Daryl complies then watches as the former sheriff ejaculates, the semen shooting in a tall arc before splattering onto the floor. He moves up so that his head is level to Rick's. "So how'd that compare to yer dreams?"

"No comparison. This was much better."

"Well, if you ever need 'much better' again, just let me know."

Rick searches the ice-blue eyes. "Same goes for you."

"Deal."

"Rick?" comes a shout in the darkness. "Daryl?"

Rick closes his eyes. He hates that the real world is invading already. He was hoping for a few minutes to just relax and enjoy what just happened.

The shouts come again.

The older man gets up with a groan and buttons up his trousers. "Over here!"

"Fuck," Daryl breathes then does the same. "What the hell do you want?!"

Glenn comes out of the darkness. "Hey. What are you all doin' down here?"

"Just gettin' some air," Rick says sounding tired.

The young man looks at them as though they are just a little crazy. "O-kay. Well, Carol wants to start on the garden, and Maggie, Michonne, and I want to go on a supply run."

"You should take one or two of the new folks with you."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Rick says decisively. "No," he corrects. "Would ya just consider it at least?" He sighs. "Look, just give us a minute. We'll be right up, okay?"

Glenn nods and leaves.

Rick turns to Daryl. "Sorry."

"Duty calls," the hunter notes. "All the freakin' time apparently."

"I'd like ta do this again if that's okay with you."

Daryl smiles and kisses the leader. "Whatta you think?"

Rick smiles and nods. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight of the hunter before returning to the people who need their help.


End file.
